


Brown Eyed Girl

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffiest shit I've ever written. </p><p>AU. Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyed Girl

"Fuck..."

"Robbie?"

Jinkx turns exactly as Robbie's ass hits the floor and she sighs, staring up at Jinkx. 

"These fucking heels Jinkx... I can't..."

Jinkx laughs, crossing to help Robbie up yet again, the softness in their eyes bringing a smile to Robbie's face despite her intense pain. 

"Maybe hold onto something..."

"Like you?"

"Hell No, I can barely stay upright in those myself..."

Robbie laughs softly. 

"I guess this brown eyed girl will be a brown eyed klutz for the show then..."

"What else is new?"

Jinkx is laughing again and Robbie sighs, straightening her wig. 

"Do I look okay...?"

"You look perfect... but lose the heels, I'll find you a shorter pair, don't want to end up carrying you home again..."

"Bitch..."

"Yeah, and you love it..."

"No, I love you... there's a difference."

Jinkx rolls their eyes but finds the new shoes all the same. 

"Put these on and shut up... I'm already late."


End file.
